Dealing with the interior of domestic ovens remains a major problem in most kitchens, despite certain devices used by manufacturers, such as cleaning by pyrolysis which requires a considerable expenditure of energy, catalytic elements on the walls, which rapidly deteriorate, or for conventional ovens, the use of chemical degreasing agents with numerous drawbacks; progressive damage to the walls due to corrosion arising from acids, the risk of burns and intoxication, bad odors, etc.
The state of the art can be defined by the following documents.
Swiss CH-A-477.195 provides an electric rotisserie which comprises disposable metallic sheets covering the side walls with permanent magnets.
The provided protection is highly insufficiently because only the side walls of the oven are protected. The bottom of the oven, which is the least accessible, or at the lower level, where the cooking liquids collect, the walls are absent and only insufficiently partially protect the oven. Moreover, the use of magnets for the securement is both costly and not to be recommended in an oven for cooking foodstuffs, all the more so when heating is by electrical resistance, which can give rise to parasitic currents of magnetic origin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,782 and Belgian 904.275 relate to devices for the internal protection of ovens. These latter, contrary to the above document in the prior art, provide devices each having a parallelepipedal shape, whose front wall has been eliminated to permit the insertion of foodstuffs into the oven with each protective device, itself being inserted in the oven.
The protection is very good with these protective devices; nevertheless, too great a confinement of the food-stuffs can lead to bad cooking of the latter.